Objectives are 1) to inventory the perceived and measurable effects of Federal health grants on the administrative procedures and program priorities of local recipients, public and private; and 2) to assess the significance of these findings for grants policy, comprehensive planning, and regulation of health providers. Procedure will be to interview 250-300 administrative officials and health providers in Philadelphia and the Delaware Valley region and to follow interviews with a questionnaire. The study should prove useful in judging the effectiveness of Federal grants administration, in identifying obstacles to organizational and regional cooperation, and in assessing the feasibility of regulatory strategies.